1. Field
The present disclosure relates to home appliances, and more particularly, to an air cleaner and home appliance having an air processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home appliances requiring various features for air conditioning, such as air conditioners, air cleaners, humidifiers, dehumidifiers, etc., are on the rise. Air cleaners are indoor devices to filter out or sterilize fine dust in the air.
Specifically, the air cleaner sucks up contaminated room air, filters out dust, odor particles, etc., to purify them into clean air, and emit the clean air from the air cleaner back to the room.
The air cleaner may include a main body, and air inlet and outlet built in the main body.
The air inlet is usually mounted on the rear side of the main body, which arises a problem that purification performance of the air cleaner may drop when the air cleaner is placed close to the wall for use.
Furthermore, integrated air flow through the air inlet and outlet may degrade spatial or environmental controllability.